


Heat

by tanyasm10



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Heith - Freeform, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyasm10/pseuds/tanyasm10
Summary: Heat was everything.
Relationships: Hunk/Keith (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I was digging through my files and found this! It's from more than 3 years ago, but I hope you guys enjoy it. I think it was for a heith week but I can't be too sure.

Heat. Keith knew all about it. He was the Red Paladin, lived in a desert for some time and was _kind of_ a pyromaniac. Heat was the sun beating down on the earth. Heat was a warm candle flame licking its way into a dark night desperately radiating its light. Heat was a coat caressing your skin as you hurriedly walked down a sidewalk on a crisp winter morning.

_Heat was everything._

And this is the thought he had as he felt his skin warm under Hunk’s lips on his collar bone. Both their jackets had been thrown haphazardly on the sofa, completely forgotten. Forgotten like the weird movie they’d hooked up to the monitor in one of the rooms which was still playing, the light from the pictures dancing around the room and against their skin.

Keith didn’t really know when this all started. Maybe it was fleeting touches he gave his boyfriend throughout the movie. Maybe it was when he’d snuggled closer to Hunk under the large blanket he’d brought. All he knew is that Hunk had begun placing soft kisses along his neck and before he knew it he was straddling the yellow paladin’s lap with his arms around his neck.

Hunk brought his lips back up to connect them with Keith’s in a soft, loving kiss. Keith ran his gloved hand through his hair which earned him the cutest of moans and a tightening of Hunk’s hands around his waist which were _so close_ to slipping under his shirt but the yellow paladin was holding himself back.

“You can do it, you know. I don’t mind,” Keith said breathlessly after pulling back for a moment.

Hunk was still slightly hesitant, bless his soul, but so help him if Keith didn’t get any skin on skin contact he was going to explode.

Keith went in for another kiss, but this time he trailed his arms down Hunk’s large arms (Maker, those arms) until he reached Hunk’s calloused hands. They were good strong hands, made for building entire ships and tossing Keith around if the red paladin managed to convince him to. And it took a _lot_ of convincing.

He guided Hunk’s hands under the hem of his shirt and released them. Thankfully Hunk started to gently move them of his own volition which was progress for his somewhat prudish boyfriend.

Keith’s lips met Hunk’s neck, kissing him softly. When Hunk let out a stuttered gasp, Keith licked then nipped the same area. A grown came out of Hunk’s lips then, one of the greatest sounds the red paladin had the pleasure of hearing.

“K-Keith….”

Keith made a little moan in acknowledgment, really happy to rise such a reaction from him. He had Hunk tied around his finger which was _so empowering_ because he was so big. Hunk could throw him across the room if he wanted, but right now under him he was as pliant as putty.

A mark was left once Keith released him. He looked at it and he couldn’t help but feel pleased with himself. It wasn’t too obvious if you weren’t looking hard enough, not that the red paladin cared. The others already knew the two of them were a thing, honestly at this point hickeys were a given.

Hunk let out a soft whine at the lack of contact. It was probably the most adorable sound that Keith had ever had the pleasure of hearing. Just knowing that he had that effect on the guy was doing wonders to his ego.

“Don’t worry. I’ve got you,” he said softly before kissing him again.

With a soft shove, Keith indicated that he wanted them to lie down. Hunk immediately got the message and laid on the couch with Keith lying on top of him, their legs interwoven delicately as the yellow paladin trailed his warm hands higher up Keith’s back.

And when he felt Hunk’s lips quirk into a lazy smile, Keith couldn’t help but smile back as a strange, _good_ feeling radiated from his heart and spread out into his limbs. _This_ was how it felt like to be loved wholly and absolutely. _This_ was how it felt to receive someone’s unconditional adoration. He knew Hunk loved him with his entire being, and to be honest he felt the exact same way about him. He had never voiced it, he found it difficult to, but the great thing with Hunk was that he already knew. No words needed to be expressed. He was so attuned to him that Keith was sure that Hunk was in some shape or form an extension of his emotional self that he usually kept hidden away.

Red and yellow broke apart once more and looked at each for a moment. Keith took in Hunk’s state; his hooded eyes, the way his large chest heaved up and down as he panted. If he’d been paler, Keith figured his face would’ve been tinged with red, not unlike how his own probably was at that moment.

“Hey,” Hunk said breathlessly.

“Hey yourself,” Keith replied with small smile.

Hunk chuckled at the cheesiness before placing a kiss on his nose.

Keith adjusted himself so he was lying comfortably on Hunk, his face in the crook of his neck. He breathed in his scent softly, feeling for all intents and purposes, completely safe in his embrace.

Yeah, Keith knew everything about heat, could go on and on about it, but at the end of the day all that mattered was the warmth that enveloped him at that moment.


End file.
